1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair and control devices connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. 1314444 disclose discloses a chair and a control device connected thereto that are adapted to be adjusted to fix a backrest of the chair. The backrest is moveable forwardly or backwardly with respect to a seat of the chair, at various positions with respect to the seat. Unfortunately, the control device suffers a problem that the user is likely to inadvertently touch or collide with it.
TW Pat. No. M359978 discloses a supporting base for a chair including control devices connected thereto for allowing the user to operate. Likewise, each control device suffers a problem that the user is likely to inadvertently touch or collide with it.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.